Love Like This
by ashxloren
Summary: Ashley O'Neill and a few of her friends go on vacation to her grandparent's lodge in Aspen. Unbeknownst to them, their boyfriends, WWE Superstars, were taking a vacation up there too. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**New story! :)**

**I only own Ashley, Frannie, Emma, Carly, and Joey!

* * *

**

"I am SO glad we're on vacation." Frannie Rodriguez said walking into the huge 5 bedroom lodge up in Aspen, CO. It was the lodge that one of her best friends Ashley O'Neill's grandfather left her in his will when he died a few months ago. Her, Ashley, Emma Carlson, Carly Krieger, and Joey-Lynn Davids decided to go on a winter vacation after Carly, Emma, and Joey were exhausted with traveling the road. Their boyfriends were WWE Superstars. Emma was dating Ted DiBiase, Joey was dating Paul Lloyd Jr. otherwise known by his ring name Justin Gabriel, and Carly just recently got engaged to Randy Orton after 7 years of dating.

"Go choose a room." Ashley said after coming downstairs from putting her stuff in one of the master bedrooms. She went into the room her grandparents always were in. Frannie smiled and went upstairs to choose a room. Frannie walked back downstairs and looked out a few of the windows.

"This view is gorgeous." Frannie said. "And you got come up here every winter when you were growing up?"

"Yep. I was very lucky my grandparents kept the place." Ashley said looking out the windows too. They heard the door open.

"Emma and Carly here! The party can officially start!" Emma yelled as her and Carly walked into the house.

"It can start after Joey gets here." Frannie chuckled.

"Asherz! Oh, how I've missed you!" Carly said hugging her. Carly and Ashley have been best friends since they've been little. It had been a few months since Ashley and Carly saw each other because of Randy's travel schedule.

"I missed you too!" Ashley said. "Let me see the ring! Pictures probably won't due it justice." Carly showed her the ring. "Oh my! That ring is gorgeous! Wish I could have been there to celebrate with you."

"We can celebrate here!" Carly smiled. "Is the room I usually use still open?"

"As far as I know." Ashley said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Alright. I shall go check cause I really want to get this stuff in my room and change into comfier clothes." Carly said grabbing her suitcase and lugging it upstairs. "YES! IT'S STILL OPEN!"

"She sure is a strange one." Emma said.

"You just realized that?" Ashley said looking at Emma.

"No. Just stating a fact." Emma said walking upstairs carrying her suitcase.

"Now it's just Joey we're waiting for." Ashley said falling back onto the couch.

"She probably missed her flight because she was having a quickie with PJ." Frannie said. Everyone called Paul, PJ.

"Frannie!" Ashley chuckled with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Frannie smirked. "It's probably the truth."

"I'd expect that from Carly, but Joey? Never." Ashley said.

"You don't even know the half of it." Frannie smiled.

"OK, now you got me intrigued." Ashley said. "GIRL TALK TONIGHT!"

"OK." Carly smiled and walked down the stairs. "I have LOADS to tell you!"

"Is it about your sex life with Randal?" Ashley asked.

"Not if you don't want it to be." Carly said.

"OK. Frannie got me intrigued in knowing about PJ and Joey." Ashley said. The door opened and Joey walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Carly said.

"You were talking about me?" Joey asked. "Why?"

"You'll find out later." Frannie said. "Just go take care of your stuff."

"Alright." Joey said suspiciously and walked upstairs.

* * *

_**AN:**_** First chapter usually is kinda crappy but it has to be done!**

**Did you enjoy it at least? :)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Frannie, Emma, and Joey.

* * *

**

Ted DiBiase turned onto the road that the person they stopped to ask directions from said to turn on. He slowed down a little to check the house number.

"Randy, what's the number of the house?" Ted asked Randy Orton who was sitting in the front seat.

"Um..." Randy said and looked at the sign. "7430."

"Alright we're close." Ted said.

"Why aren't you following the GPS?" Randy asked.

"Don't really trust it right now after it had turn on the wrong road and we had to ask for directions." Ted said.

"If the place looks anything like that lodge, this is going to be one great vacation." Randy said. Ted saw the lodge.

"7432. This is us." Ted said. He pulled into the driveway and parked the SUV. Cody Runnels, who was driving the other rental SUV, parked next to him.

"You chose a nice place, Ted." Cody said as they both got out of the SUV. Ted's younger brother Brett DiBiase and Paul Lloyd Jr. got out of the SUV Cody was driving. They walked around to the back and got all the stuff out. Ted unlocked the door to the lodge they were renting. They had a few weeks off from wrestling and decided to go to Aspen, CO to ski and do other winter activities since their girlfriends, aside from Brett and Cody since they were single, were off on vacation together with their friends too.

"Wow, this place is amazing." PJ said walking in after Ted.

"I agree with you there." Cody said. "This is going to be a fun few weeks that we're up here."

"Maybe not for Randy." Brett said.

"Why not for me?" Randy asked walking into the house.

"You'll be away from your fiancee." Cody said.

"I'll be fine without her for a few weeks. She's with her friends and having fun, that's all I care about. I'm perfectly content on my own, thank you very much." Randy said. The guys all chose rooms and walked met in the kitchen.

"Dude, we need food. I vote somebody, that's not me, go get it." PJ said looking in the cabinets and fridge.

"Agreed. There's nothing in here." Randy said looking around in the cabinets too.

"Who all agrees that the youngest one gets the stuff?" Ted said glancing at Brett, who wasn't paying enough attention to catch the drift.

"Me!" Randy, PJ, and Cody said at the same time.

"Alright." Ted said and looked at Brett who was looking at his phone. "Brett, go get some groceries for the place."

"What? Why me?" Brett asked.

"Well, we all agreed that the youngest has to go get stuff." Ted smirked. "And you are the youngest out of all of us, so you have to go get food and all that."

"You all are evil." Brett said standing up. He grabbed the keys to one of the SUVs they rented and put on his coat. He walked out of the house and got into the SUV. He started it up and drove off in the direction of the downtown area of Aspen.

Emma walked back down.

"Do you need anything from the store?" Emma asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to go and do it myself since I know exactly what everyone wants." Ashley smiled. "And what we all need." She put on her coat and grabbed the keys to the rental SUV.

* * *

**AT THE LOCAL GROCERY STORE**

Ashley was looking for a few more things. She put the bag of chips she just grabbed into the almost full basket. She all of a sudden got knocked down and almost all of the contents of the basket fell out onto the floor.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Ashley heard a slightly southern accent say. She saw the guy get down and help her pick up the contents of her basket. "I was not watching where I was going." Ashley and the man's eyes met. The guy smiled.

"It's alright." Ashley smiled back and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. The guy stood up and helped her up to her feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Brett, by the way." The man said extended his hand. She shook his hand.

"Ashley." She smiled.

"Wow, he's cute." She thought.

"I am so sorry for knocking you down." Brett said. "Are you a local?"

"Kinda sorta. I own a lodge up here and visit here often." Ashley said. "And I can tell by your accent that your not from here. Vacation I take it." They started walking towards the registers.

"Yeah. I'm here with my brother and a few of our friends. Decided to come here since we have a few weeks off." Brett smiled.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Ashley smiled back. They got into line. "I'm here with a few of my friends too. A girls vacation away from boyfriends and fiancee."

"You have a boyfriend?" Brett asked slightly afraid of what she was going to say because he thought that she was very attractive.

"Nope, I'm as single as they come. My friends aside from one are taken. One just got engaged so we're gonna celebrate that tonight." Ashley said. Brett sighed a quiet sigh of relief.

"What a coincidence. One of my brother's friends just got engaged too." Brett said.

"Small world." Ashley said. The cashier told her the amount. Ashley took the money out of her wallet and paid the cashier. She grabbed her bags and then looked at Brett. "It was nice talking to you." She smiled and walked out of the store towards her SUV.

"Hey! Wait!" Ashley heard someone yell as soon as she opened up the trunk of the SUV. She looked and saw Brett running up to her.

"Hey. Did you need something?" Ashley asked as she closed the trunk of the SUV.

"I was thinking. Since I'm a tourist, I was wondering if you can show me around, so we don't get lost." Brett said and smiled. "Because I almost got lost on my way here."

"Damn that southern charm." Ashley chuckled. She took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote down her cell phone number. "Alright. Here's my number. Give me a call tomorrow and we can set up something." Ashley smiled.

"Thanks. I look forward to calling you." Brett smiled and walked away.

"Oh my god. He's adorable." Ashley thought. She got into the SUV, started it, and drove off towards the lodge.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this add?**

**Hope you did.**

**Aren't Brett and Ashley adorable?**

**Please review**


End file.
